rise of flareclan
by flameikee
Summary: this is my first fanfic so hope you like it is going to get better reviews and tips will be helpful and I will add warriors that you ask me to put just put the warrior name, eye color, fur color etc..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Flameikee does not own the warrior cats**

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME" longblood hissed as he scratched the cat in front of him

"I am sorry father I did not mean to-"as he got hit again

"No excuses you got an order and you should have followed it now go finish that kittypet off" he hissed and unsheathed his claws

"Yes father" he mewed and turned at the kittypet "I am sorry" he said as he grabbed the cats neck and ripped it off blood colored to forest foor

"Good now come" longblood said as they left the dead body of a poor cat

"Father I do not see why we killed that poor cat" he mewed as they were walking

"You will never get power If you don't kill now steel go and hunt get me a mouse" he mewed

"FATHER I asked a question you tricked so many cats and then ask me to kill them I will not take it anymore" he hissed as he got pinned to the ground and kept getting scratched on the face

"NOW don't give me that kind of attitude or I will go for the eyes next time" longblood hissed

"Yes f- father I am sorry I will go hunt now" he stuttered and blood coming off his face

'I can't take it anymore he will think I am hunting and I will run any place is better than here' steel thought

In the forest

"It's time" steel said to himself as he stated to run as fast as he can than he stop to rest at 4 tree's "wow this place is amazing I wonder where am I, ran for almost a few miles oh it looks like it's a full moon this will be a good night" he mewed to himself as he dowsed off

An hour later

"Ah that was a good sleep" steel mewed as he heard something "something is coming got to hide" he said as he ran to a bush "who are those cats" he said as he saw four groups of can go to tree's he was at and four cats got on the 4 stumps

"So all cats are present" the she cat said on one of the stumps

"Yes lightstar all clans are here" said a tom that was right beside her

'Clans what are those' steel thought tilting his head

"Gentlemen how are you all today-"she was cut off by a tom

"Woodstar you invaded on shadow clan grounds stay off" a the tom said

"How dare you Rainstar why would I go to you, you have no food that does not taste like mousedung" the other tom hissed

"Two plz don't fight" a she cat said

"Stay out of this fairystar" they both said

"YOU TWO STOP" lightstar and they both bowed and both stopped

"So how is the hunt for longblood going" she said and steel gasped and not much luck for him they heard him

"What was that" woodstar said

"In the bush" rainstar said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **Flameikee does not own the warrior cats**

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME" longblood hissed as he scratched the cat in front of him

"I am sorry father I did not mean to-"as he got hit again

"No excuses you got an order and you should have followed it now go finish that kittypet off" he hissed and unsheathed his claws

"Yes father" he mewed and turned at the kittypet "I am sorry" he said as he grabbed the cats neck and ripped it off blood colored to forest foor

"Good now come" longblood said as they left the dead body of a poor cat

"Father I do not see why we killed that poor cat" he mewed as they were walking

"You will never get power If you don't kill now steel go and hunt get me a mouse" he mewed

"FATHER I asked a question you tricked so many cats and then ask me to kill them I will not take it anymore" he hissed as he got pinned to the ground and kept getting scratched on the face

"NOW don't give me that kind of attitude or I will go for the eyes next time" longblood hissed

"Yes f- father I am sorry I will go hunt now" he stuttered and blood coming off his face

'I can't take it anymore he will think I am hunting and I will run any place is better than here' steel thought

In the forest

"It's time" steel said to himself as he stated to run as fast as he can than he stop to rest at 4 tree's "wow this place is amazing I wonder where am I, ran for almost a few miles oh it looks like it's a full moon this will be a good night" he mewed to himself as he dowsed off

An hour later

"Ah that was a good sleep" steel mewed as he heard something "something is coming got to hide" he said as he ran to a bush "who are those cats" he said as he saw four groups of can go to tree's he was at and four cats got on the 4 stumps

"So all cats are present" the she cat said on one of the stumps

"Yes lightstar all clans are here" said a tom that was right beside her

'Clans what are those' steel thought tilting his head

"Gentlemen how are you all today-"she was cut off by a tom

"Woodstar you invaded on shadow clan grounds stay off" a the tom said

"How dare you Rainstar why would I go to you, you have no food that does not taste like mousedung" the other tom hissed

"Two plz don't fight" a she cat said

"Stay out of this fairystar" they both said

"YOU TWO STOP" lightstar and they both bowed and both stopped

"So how is the hunt for longblood going" she said and steel gasped and not much luck for him they heard him

"What was that" woodstar said

"In the bush" rainstar said


End file.
